That's one hell of a coincidence
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: -...Eu fui nomeado em homenagem a ele. Porque diabos de motivo meus pais escolheram o nome de um bêbado que morre jovem e é perdidamente apaixonado por um homem que ele nunca poderá ter, eu não faço ideia... Modern!AU.


**Título:** That's one hell of a coincidence  
**Categoria:** **The good must be inocent,** [Tema] "Eterno é tudo aquilo que dura uma fração de segundo, mas com tamanha intensidade, que se petrifica, e nenhuma força jamais resgata" - Carlos Drummond de Andrade; Slash M/M; Modern AU com brincadeiras relacionadas ao canon; Paródia/Ironia.  
**Advertências:** Spoilers/Referencias descaradas ao canon, referencias a morte. Grantaire se intrometendo na narração.  
**Resumo:** -...Eu fui nomeado em homenagem a ele. Porque diabos de motivo meus pais escolheram o nome de um bêbado que morre jovem e é perdidamente apaixonado por um homem que ele nunca poderá ter, eu não faço ideia...  
**N.A:** Eu não sei se entendi o tema direito, mas pelo o que eu entendi eu escrevi, espero q tenha feito td direitinho. Fic da Gincana Les Mis do fórum Need for Fic

**That's one hell of a coincidence**

-...Eu fui nomeado em homenagem a ele. Porque diabos de motivo meus pais escolheram o nome de um bêbado que morre jovem e é perdidamente apaixonado por um homem que ele nunca poderá ter, eu não faço ideia... Por que, sério, gente? "Apaixonado"? Quem ainda é tão tolo ao ponto de acreditar em coisas como "amor"?- Grantaire divagou em meio ao seu discurso, detestava ter que falar em suas exposições, (preferia que a arte falasse por si) mas, se era o único jeito para que continuasse sendo sustentado pela bolsa de estudos de artes (e assim poderia fazer tudo o que mais gostava na vida: beber e fazer arte), então ele faria, a contragosto, mas lá estava ele.

Olhou para a bela escultura atrás de si, da qual falava, era a cena da morte do dito personagem e do seu "amor impossível", Enjolras, da obra Os Miseráveis. Não sabia bem de onde tirara a vontade de fazer aquilo, ou mesmo a ideia, entretanto, raramente os artistas sabiam essas coisas. Eponine, sua amiga (sim, o mundo é irônico assim, leia o livro se não entendeu a piada, eu não vou explicar), o irritaria, dizendo que eu esculpira aquilo depois de ver um belo loiro discursando na praça em frente à galeria. Talvez se a estátua não parecesse tanto com o outro lá e com o próprio Grantaire, ele pudesse negar com mais convicção, independente disso, negava do mesmo jeito.

Ninguém sabe de onde a inspiração vem, ele rebatia, fazendo-a rir, nossa mente guarda essas coisas que nem percebemos (nesse ponto ela interrompia dizendo que toda vez que o loiro discursava, Grantaire ficava até o fim no bar perto, discretamente escutando, ele precisava parar de contar tudo para ela) e acabamos usando na hora de produzir uma obra, ele terminava de dizer, com graça e a cara mais séria possível.

Eponine ria ainda mais.

Depois que a multidão se dispersou para olhar as outras obras, Grantaire continuou ali, observando sua estátua, como que enfeitiçado, sem conseguir desviar, perpassando cada traço que esculpira em pedra. Não estava nem perto do que imaginara inicialmente, em sua mente estava mil vezes melhor, Enjolras era mil vezes mais belo e luminoso e o Grantaire de pedra era uma milhão de vezes mais feio. Sabia que era inútil ficar pensando nisso agora que estava pronto (se pensasse demais, era capaz de pegar um martelo e destruir só para tentar de novo, entretanto, bem no meio da galeria, durante a exposição, não era a melhor hora nem lugar e culpava Ponine por não estar bêbado o suficiente para fazer isso), até porque, mesmo se ficasse como pensara, ainda não expressava por completo a profundidade e beleza das palavras de Victor Hugo...

-Uau... e essa ainda é minha cena favorita...- uma voz ao seu lado interrompeu seus pensamentos, uma voz bela e forte e que conhecia como ninguém.

Grantaire olhou com o canto do olho para quem estava ao seu lado e não precisou ver muito para reconhecer o perfil do loiro da praça. Este nem olhava para si, os olhos presos na estátua.

-Eu não sou de vir para esse tipo de evento... não que eu não reconheça a grandeza e importância das artes... só não é meu estilo... já ler, eu gosto, apesar que prefiro textos teóricos do que ficcionais, mas Os Miseráveis foi o primeiro que gostei...- ele parecia falar mais consigo mesmo, ou talvez falasse com a estátua...decerto não podia estar falando com Grantaire. –...eu só vim porque meus amigos disseram que teria algo sobre esse livro...também disseram... eu não acreditei, mas olhando agora...essa estátua realmente parece comigo...o que é irônico se pensar bem...-ele sorriu.

Grantaire engoliu em seco, passando a língua pelos lábios secos, abertamente olhando para ele agora e quando viu já havia perguntado:

-Por que irônico?

-Uhn?- o outro pareceu vê-lo só naquele momento, piscando e depois estreitando os olhos, como se procurasse por algo, como se estivesse tentando lembrar-se de onde o conhecia. Alguns segundos se passaram e ele balançou a cabeça, parecendo despertar ou colocar a ideia de lado –Oh, por que meu nome é Enjolras, então seria muita coincidência uma estátua do personagem de mesmo nome ser parecido comigo...-os cantos dos lábios se ergueram num sorriso debochado, dispensando ideia tão absurda.

Se houvesse uma garrafa de bebida por perto, Grantaire a teria entornado, mas esse era seu comportamento usual, estava surpreso por seus olhos não terem pulado das órbitas, de tão arregalados que ficaram. Depois que a surpresa passou, seu lado (ou melhor, seu todo) cético falou:

-Oh, não brinque comigo. De todos os nomes, no máximo, eu acreditaria que se chama Apollo...

-Você leu o livro?- o loiro pareceu genuinamente surpreso.

-Eu li o livro, na verdade, eu fiz essa estátua também... Prazer, Grantaire. –ele estendeu a mão sorrindo cínico.

-Enjolras, como eu já disse. –ele aceitou a mão, pegando o outro de surpresa, que esperava uma reação diferente.- Esse é um nome artístico, não é?- ele também parecia desconfiado.

-Não, eu te mostro a identidade e certidão de nascimento se quiser...

O loiro arregalou os olhos e, a partir disso, eles começaram uma conversa, que durou não apenas a noite toda, como também a vida dos dois, pois, como seus homônimos, também morreram ao mesmo tempo. Só que na mesma cama, porém também de mãos dadas.

E outros Grantaires e Enjolras continuariam se encontrando através dos anos, mas cada vez seria diferente ao mesmo tempo em que tão igual, pois não conseguiriam evitar se completar. E a cada nova vez compartilhariam outros momentos eternos.

**The end.**


End file.
